Meeting Mrs Vaughn
by Mary Kate113
Summary: yeah! i've finally got some inspiration! Yeah! i know sorry. this is syd and vaughn telling jack
1. Telling everything

Title: Meeting Mrs. Vaughn  
  
Summary: Meeting Mrs. Vaughn doesn't go so well for Sydney.  
  
AN: Thanks so much for the great reviews! Ok guys I really don't know what   
  
to  
  
Do for the rest of it so any idea will be greatly appreciated.  
  
I don't own Alias or any of it's characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later  
  
"So who was it that called?" Francie asked Sydney as they were driving to   
  
her restaurant to meet Will for dinner.  
  
"That was Michael, you know the one I told you about"  
  
"He never called you before why is he calling you now." Francie asked.   
  
It was  
  
not often she and Sydney talked about her love life since Danny died   
  
and she  
  
was going to get all the information out of Sydney that she could.  
  
"Well we've just gotten a lot closer lately" she wasn't   
  
really sure how to answer that one.  
  
"Oh and is he the father of Baby Bristow?" She asked with a knowing smile.  
  
"Didn't I tell you who was the dad already?" Sydney asked stupidly.  
  
"If you had told me already do you really think I would be asking?" At that  
  
point they had reached the restaurant and Francie had already turned off the  
  
engine. Sydney rolled her eyes at her best friend and tried to make a dramatic  
  
exit but that was hard considering that she was five months pregnant.  
  
Francie made it out of the car by the time Sydney had undone her seat belt  
  
it was hard to find the buckle under her very large belly. It took her a   
  
little while longer to find it and when she finally did she had issues actually  
  
standing from the low seat of a car.  
  
"Francie, a little help here." she pleaded from her friend. Francie laughed but  
  
before she could make it to the other side of the car Will was already by her   
  
side.  
  
"Thanks" she said as she stood up next to him. "God I fell like a beached whale."  
  
She complained.  
  
The complaint made both of her friends laugh, and she slapped both of them.  
  
"Thanks for all the support"  
  
They walked inside the building and sat at their normal booth. When they were  
  
all settled Will went up to the bar to get their drinks. Once he returned   
  
Francie resumed her earlier conversation with Sydney.  
  
"You have avoided this question for five months Sydney, who is the father?"  
  
"Sydney smiled, Its Michael. We got together when we were on a business trip  
  
for the bank, and its kind of gone from there." When she said the bank Will   
  
looked at her funny knowing that she SD-6 had been taken down and that she was  
  
allowed to tell Francie, when she winked at him he decided to talk to her about  
  
it later.  
  
"Ah Hah!" Francie yelled, "So I was right!"  
  
Sydney smiled and laughed at her friend "Yes you were right!"  
  
At that moment something caught Sydney's attention at the bar, it was Vaughn.   
  
"This baby thinks by bladder is a squeeze toy so I got to pee." Her friends   
  
laughed yet again as she left. She acted like she was heading towards the   
  
bathroom but made a beeline for the bar.  
  
"So were you just going to sit here staring at me all night?" She asked   
  
surprising him from behind as he was facing the other way and talking to   
  
someone. He turned around a bit startled but still smiled and gave her a   
  
hug.   
  
"Only part of the time I did have to listen to Weiss too." He smiled and   
  
motioned to his best friend who had a beer in hand.  
  
"Hey Weiss starting early tonight?" Sydney questioned him noticing that it   
  
was only 7:30. "Always girl, now come show daddy some sugar." She and Vaughn  
  
laughed as she went over to kiss him on the cheek and give him a hug. "Now   
  
that's what I'm talking about."  
  
"Ok well why don't you guys come meet Francie?" She asked. " I just told   
  
them you were the daddy," she added.   
  
"That must have been interesting." Vaughn remarked, from what he'd heard   
  
about Francie she'd been pushing this subject forever and now she was   
  
finally aloud to know. "Well come on lets go before I loose my nerve, I   
  
have a feeling I am about to be very analyzed. 


	2. Default Chapter

Meeting Mrs. Vaughn  
  
Sydney held on to Vaughn's hand tightly as he introduced her to his mother. Sydney was five months pregnant and was very nervous.  
  
"Mom this is Sydney Bristow. Syd this is my mother, Bridget Vaughn," Michael said in a surprisingly calm voice.  
  
"Hello" Bridget said with a noticeable French ascent  
  
"Hi" Sydney replied very nervously.   
  
Bridget ushered them into her very lovely home and Sydney nervously but her hand over her large belly.  
  
"Sydney" Vaughn began again, he tried to ease her by placing a gentle hand on the small of her back. "This is my older sister Michelle and her husband Thomas and their little girl Abby." Vaughn introduced the rest of the people that were there.  
  
Sydney nodded and smiled at everyone when her grin grew bigger as she looked at the young girl clinging very closely to her father's leg.  
  
Abby went back to playing with her dolls, when she decided that Sydney was nothing to be concerned about and so the grown ups could talk.  
  
They sat down, She and Vaughn sat on a comfortable love seat while Michelle and Thomas sat on an elegant white couch and Mrs. Vaughn was perched on a gorgeous armchair.  
  
"So Sydney" Michelle started growing tired of the silence "How far along are you?"  
  
Sydney smiled, as she always did talking about her baby, "five months, I'm do mid June"  
  
  
  
"Congratulations" Michelle said, "May I ask who the father is?"  
  
Syd gave her a knowing smile and replied "Michael is."  
  
"Really?" Michelle questioned, Sydney looked down ."He never mentioned that he was going to become a member of the 'daddy club'" she slightly joked.  
  
"That's because I wasn't allowed to." Vaughn defended himself, speaking for the first time since they had sat down.  
  
"Oh" Mrs. Vaughn said "and why is that?"  
  
Michael began "well Sydney used to be a double agent for the CIA against an organization called SD-6. No one was allowed to know that she had any connections to the CIA. And if they did she would be killed and most likely the contact too." Vaughn got out in only a few short breaths. There was no way he was going to explain everything about Sydney when she barley knew them and was so uncomfortable.  
  
"So how long have you guys known each other?" Tom asked with interest, trying to change the topic a bit. He knew how out of place Sydney felt, after he'd been in her position a few years ago.  
  
"About three and a half years" Sydney said looking at Vaughn for confirmation. "But we just took down SD-6 a few days ago." Sydney said.  
  
"Mom" Vaughn started "We," Vaughn motioned to himself and Sydney "think you and Michelle have a right to know this." Vaughn looked at Sydney figuring that now was as good of time as any, after all things had to get worse before they could get better.  
  
"My Mother" Sydney started in a quiet voice. "Was Laura Bristow or at least that was her alias." She began slowly, the last person she had to tell this to was Will and that wasn't quite as awkward as this. "She worked for the KGB and was sent here to manipulate a CIA agent and gather information on a secret mission." Sydney stopped and just stays there giving a pleading look a Michael for him to continue.  
  
"About twenty years ago twelve CIA operative were killed Dad being one of them. They were all killed by Irena Derevcko a.k.a. Laura Bristow." Michael finished, he'd tried a more direct approach than Sydney but was still not able to look his mother or sister in the eye knowing that all he would see is sadness and hurt.  
  
"Until about three years ago I thought my mother had died in a car accident when I was six." Sydney said explaining things further.  
  
Vaughn's mother started cursing at Michael in French for bringing the daughter of a monster to meet her. Obviously not knowing that Sydney could understand every word she was saying.  
  
"Rien de Dieu il Michael comment pourriez vous l'apporter ici me rencontrer sachant qui ici enfantez est" ( AN: what she said. God damn it Michael how could you bring her here to meet me knowing who here mother is.)  
  
Michael stared at her in disbelief he thought she would be able to understand that Sydney couldn't erase her mother's sins. * "Maman elle ne peut pas s'effacer ce que sa mère a fait et elle shouldn?t doivent" (Mom she can not erase what her mother did and she shouldn't have to) * Michael said.  
  
* "Mme Vaughn avant que vous disiez que toute autre chose je vous pense devrait savoir que je parle français? couramment. (Mrs. Vaughn before you say anything else I think you should know that I speak French … fluently.) she added after a moments pause.  
  
Bridget paused for a moment after she said that but then started again shouting any hurtful things she could think of still taking in her native toung.  
  
After several minutes of that Bridget asked, now in English, " Why aren't you affected by what I'm saying?"  
  
Sydney looked at her "If I can survive my dad chewing me out, my mother leaving me when I was six, my mother then capturing me and shooting me, and also working under one of the most evil men in the world and pretending that he was like a father to me. Then I can certainly stand unaffected by a women who is yelling at me, more than likely just getting anger out that she has been bottled up for the past twenty years. Mrs. Vaughn you are not angry at me, you are angry at my mother." Sydney said in an assertive voice that was not angry just understanding.   
  
Bridget Vaughn stared at her, as did the rest of the Vaughn family except Michael.  
  
Sydney got up quietly and started walking to the door before she exits she says, "Mike, can you come here for a second?"  
  
"Sure" he replied without hesitation.  
  
"When you mother has cooled down and is ready to talk give me a call. Ok?" Syd said in a voice just low enough so Vaughn was the only one who could hear.  
  
"All right Syd, Love you" he replied. "Love you too." She said before a good-bye kiss.  
  
Mike watched Sydney get in her car and drive away before turning back and facing his mother. Walking over to her "Why did you say those things to her?" After a few minutes Bridget still had know answer and Mike then continued. "I've met Irena Derevcko, she and Sydney are nothing alike. Irena Derevcko is a cold, heartless bitch who felt no remorse for shooting her own daughter." After saying this his mother still had no response.  
  
"You seemed so into talking a few minutes ago how come you aren't saying any thing now?" Michael asked again his eyes pleading with hers to answer him.  
  
"When Derevcko first came into CIA custody Sydney was more willing to stay at SD6 for more years than necessary just so she wouldn't have to talk to her." Vaughn paused for a moment. "Sydney was forced into the spy life she never wanted it. Her father doesn't give a shit about her, she has three people in her life that care about her: Me and her two friends, Will and Francy." Mike continued with a resigned look on his face.  
  
"I'm completely in love with her and she is carrying my child. If you guys can't except that then I'm sorry" Vaughn got up and walked out. If you guys change you mind, Call me…" Vaughn then walked out of the house and got in his car.  
  
In the Car…  
  
Vaughn picked up his cell phone and dialed the number to Sydney's apartment.  
  
"Hello" He heard Francie's voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Hi, is Sydney there?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yeah, Hang on." She said to Mike. "Sydney, phones for you," said Francie loud enough for Sydney to hear.   
  
"Who is it?" Syd questioned, "A guy he sounds really hot!" Francie replied teasingly  
  
"Ok" Sydney said as she got off the couch to retrieve the phone.  
  
"Hey" He heard her sweet voice say.  
  
"Hey" He responded.  
  
"So how was it after I left?"  
  
"Um… interesting."  
  
"Uh Oh" Sydney replied "Interesting is never good." she completed her thought with a slight chuckle  
  
"Well actually I was the only one that talked but Tom did keep giving me these really sympathetic looks." He laughed as well.  
  
"Sydney, it's going to take my mom awhile to come around," Vaughn said on a more serous note.  
  
Sydney smiled; it was full of sadness but also understanding, even though he couldn't see "I know." 


	3. Eric and Francie

Title: Meeting Mrs. Vaughn  
  
Summary: Meeting Mrs. Vaughn doesn't go so well/ Telling Jack doesn't go so well.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Alias or any of its characters.  
  
AN: This story has basically turned into just people meeting each other. But I promise that we will get back to Mrs. Vaughn.  
  
Chapter: 3  
  
Francie stopped her conversation with Will to glance at her new bartender to see how he was doing. She was about to answer Will's question when she noticed a very good-looking man sitting at the bar, talking to two other people whom she could not see. The handsome man and his companions turned around and started walking towards her and Will. That's when she noticed that the people he was talking to were Sydney and who she assumed to be baby Bristow's daddy.  
  
When Sydney noticed Francie's stare, she waved and quickened her pace hoping to get this over with as soon as possible. She was probably just as nervous about the confrontation as Vaughn was.  
  
When they got to the table Sydney was quick to introduce Vaughn and Weiss to Francie and Will. "Francie this is Michael Vaughn, and Eric Weiss." They all shook hands and exchanged pleasantries even though Francie was brimming with questions.  
  
"So how do you all know each other?" Francie asked.  
  
"Well we all work together, at the bank." Sydney was quick to explain.  
  
"Is this the same Michael that called earlier?"  
  
Michael smiled and said "Yeah, that's me."  
  
"And who is this lovely hunk of male kind next to you?" She asked bluntly.  
  
Weiss felt his cheeks get a little warm at her comment. "I'm Eric"  
  
"Well it's very nice to meet you, Eric. And if you don't mind my asking, are you taken?" Francie asked.  
  
"Francie!" Sydney exclaimed at her friend's bluntness   
  
"What? You've got him, Will's got Kayla, I'm lonely I need some one." Everyone laughed at her comment.  
  
"He's very single, hence the reason we're out at 7:30 on a Friday night, together." Said Michael who had laughed at Francie's comment especially hard.  
  
"Well then, come sit down." Francie said patting the seat next to her. They all sat down and Francie and Eric began talking openly with each other, while Sydney and Vaughn looked on in amazement at how well they hit it off.  
  
It was now 9:00 o'clock and Francie and Weiss were still talking animatedly. Will had left about an hour ago to meet Kayla at a club, and Sydney and Vaughn were able to slip out unnoticed about a half an hour ago.  
  
Vaughn took Sydney to his house because they had decided that they wanted to spend more time together. So she spent the night at his house for the first time ever.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Sydney was awoken by the ringing phone to find that Vaughn was not next to her. Since the phone continued ringing she decided to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" She muttered groggily into the phone. There was no answer so she said it again, a little more clearly this time.  
  
"Sydney?" came the voice of her father.  
  
"Oh shit." she mumbled just loud enough so that when Vaughn came out of the bathroom he heard her.  
  
"What? Who is it?" He immediately asked seeing that she was on the phone.  
  
"Hi dad." She said nervously "Do you need to talk with Vaughn?"  
  
"Yes that would be why I called his house, but since you're there too I can kill two birds with one stone. You both need to come in today." She could tell that her dad was not happy to find her at Vaughn's house this early in the morning.  
  
"But it's Saturday!" She exclaimed stupidly.  
  
"Yes, it is but since I have been out of town for the last 3 months we need to discuss some things."  
  
"Yeah ok we'll be there soon." With that they both hung up.  
  
"What was that all about?" Asked Vaughn.  
  
"Well let's just say that wasn't the way I had planned on telling my father about us." Sydney replied. "Do you realize that he doesn't even know that I'm pregnant, what is he going to think? I mean its not like I can hide this!" She exclaimed franticly.  
  
"Calm down, Syd. He's not going to kill you when he finds out your pregnant and he's not going to kill me when he finds out that I'm the father." He explained rationally "Let's just get ready to go."  
  
"Ok" she said as she got out of bed and headed towards the shower. 


	4. telling Daddy

AN: Yeah I finally got some inspiration! Hehehe! Yeah! Sorry I'm just really excited about finally thinking of something! I had a really really big Brain fart for like the last month about this one. Any way tell me what ya think I'm really excited about this! Please review guys I'm really interested to see what ya'll think about it.  
  
Meeting Mrs. Vaughn  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sydney and Vaughn walked into the CIA building somewhat scared. Jack had no idea that Sydney was pregnant and had only just figured out they were an "item." Vaughn at that moment was fearing for his life, considering the way they met, he had right to be. Jack was by far the scariest person he'd ever met, he even surpassed Kendall and Arvin Sloane.  
  
When Weiss saw them he walked over to greet then. "Hey guys," he said with pity, hell even he was scared of Jack Bristow when he was pissed off at someone.  
  
They both gave a nod as their hello and Weiss spoke again. "Bristow's waiting for you in his office."  
  
"Thanks" Vaughn managed to say as they both walked past. Weiss gave Vaughn a pat on the back and said, "Good luck."  
  
~~*~~*~~*  
  
They both walked into Jack's office and immediately noticed that Jack was angrier than either had ever seen him. He got out of his seat and closed the door before yelling. "What the hell were you two thinking?!"  
  
Since Sydney was standing behind Vaughn to hide her stomach Jack had yet to notice it. Both Vaughn and Sydney were unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but still Sydney stayed behind him. If Jack knew that Sydney was pregnant and Vaughn was the father he wouldn't physically hurt Vaughn to bad.  
  
"Do you have any intention to follow protocol during any point of your employment at the CIA?" Jack waited to see their reactions. When neither of them answered he got a bit suspicious.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, may I please talk to my daughter alone?" He asked almost to politely.  
  
Vaughn turned around to make eye contact with Sydney. She nodded saying that she'd be fine on his way out he, out of habit, gave Syd a kiss on the cheek then left.  
  
It was at that exact moment that Jack noticed Sydney's protruding belly. His mouth immediately dropped open, this was officially the first time Sydney had ever seen her father speechless.  
  
"Dad" Sydney said when she couldn't take the silence any longer.  
  
Her voice seemed to have broken him out of his trance, then he closed his mouth only to open it again and say "Your pregnant?"  
  
Sydney knew the question was rhetorical therefore she did not answer it.  
  
"Well is their anything else you'd like to tell me before I go beat the shit out of Vaughn and report him?" Jack snarled at his daughter. He was mad about being left out of the loop for so long.  
  
"I love him, Dad." Sydney stated looking directly into his eyes, knowing that it would make more of an impact. "And if you report him your going to have to report me too."  
  
Jack sighed in defeat; he knew that she was right. He wasn't even sure why he didn't want them to be together. SD-6 was gone; Sloane, Irena, and Sark are all locked up. The only things standing in their way of being a real couple was of course protocol and himself.  
  
"Dad if you're worried about protocol, don't be, I'm quitting. I was going to tell Kendall on Monday but since I'm here I might as well do it now." Sydney said as she saw that protocol was going to be his next reason for them not to be together.  
  
"You do know that by quitting you'll be giving up your clearance to see your mother, don't you?" Jack asked. He was now grasping at straws and he wasn't even sure why. God knows the sooner she gets out of this life the less complicated and safer she and her baby were.  
  
"I know," Sydney said simply. "But the way I see it, I survived 25 years with out her I think I can do it again, besides the only reason I built a connection with her was because Kendall made a point of saying that the more I talked to her the sooner I could get my life back."  
  
Jack now saw her reasoning and realized that it made sense, and although he still didn't want her and Vaughn together, there was nothing stopping them. "So what are you going to do?" he asked.  
  
Sydney smiled; her father was warming up to the idea of her new life. "Well, I'm not going to do anything until after the baby is born, but then I'm going to teach."   
  
Jack was thoroughly surprised by that, "When did you get your teaching degree?"  
  
"In April a few weeks after the take down you were already gone." Sydney said somewhat sadly. She would have loved it if her father could have come but she'd had lots of support form Francie, Will, and of course Vaughn.  
  
"Congratulations." Jack said as he awkwardly gave his only daughter a hug.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"And I don't just mean for the teaching degree, but for also figuring out your life. I'm happy for you." Jack added while still embracing his daughter. This caused both of the tom hold on tighter to each other and bring tears to their eyes, they hadn't shared a moment like this since she graduated high school.  
  
Sydney finally let go and Jack took a step backward. "Well I should go talk to Kendall." She stated.  
  
"Yeah, I'll talk to you later." Jack replied with his normal scowl on his face to mask him emotions.  
  
Sydney walked out the door and ran into Vaughn right outside. Michael Vaughn, at that moment, looked exactly like Marshal. His hands were jammed into his pockets he was sweating and worst of all pacing in the middle of the CIA bullpen.  
  
Sydney laughed at the nervousness, she took his hand and dragged him into what was now commonly referred to bye everybody not just Weiss, as the "Flirting Corner."  
  
"Don't worry," She said, "My dads not going to kill you." She said and gave him a kiss hoping to calm his nerves before she dropped the really bad news on him.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I told him everything, even about quitting the CIA." She explained.  
  
"Was he happy or sad about that? Because with your dad that could really go either way," he explained.  
  
Sydney chuckled, "He was happy that I'm getting out of the business, but I think he's even more happy that I wont be able to see my mother." They grinned knowing that was the exact reason he wasn't fighting her decisions as much as he could.  
  
"Okay but now that we've told my father, we have to tell Kendall." Sydney stated.  
  
Vaughn's face went pale; He really hoped that this would be one that that Syd wanted to do by herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what did you guys think?! Please Review I need them!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
